Rebels Who Dance
by FromBlacktoViloet
Summary: Marinette Dupain-Cheng doesn't know how to explain it, she just always finds herself in a tango with the bad boy Adrien Agreste. He gets under her skin like no other, always making her crave for him, and is on a thrill ride when they dance together. Sure, on the outside, it seems odd for a troubling youth and goody-two-shoes to dance together, but that's what makes the sparks fly.


**Hey guys and welcome to Rebels Who Dance! This story came to me all of sudden when I was watching dirty dancing and a bad boy adrien. Don't worry, Adrien is still the charming boy we love, but more Chat Noir's character is in the work for his bad boyish. I hope you will enjoy and comments are greatly appreciated:}**

 **Rebels Who Dance**

 **CHAPTER ONE**

 _ **Addicted To You**_

"I don't know just how it happened,

I let down my guard

Swore I'd never fall in love again

But I fell hard

Guess I should have seen it coming,

Caught me by surprise

I wasn't looking where I was going,

I fell into your eyes

You came into my crazy world like a cool and cleansing wave

Before I, I knew what hit me baby you were flowing through my veins"

Avicii

Marinette Dupain-Cheng sighs loudly as she misses the last bus to get home. Her parents' bakery isn't a huge walking distance, she just doesn't want to walk pass by the reform school for the rich and troubling youths. She still remembers the catcalls, the rude remarks, and how easily they can intimidate her behind the fence. Speaking of fences, she's now heading towards the notorious fence, where the rich delinquents are kept like cattle. Marinette straightens her posture and keeps her head high with fake confidence. The rich delinquents leer through the fence; trying to spook or intimidate her with their arrogance, but she pays them no mind. That is, until someone vigorously grabs her strap making her go unbalance. Marinette glares at a cocky blonde girl who now holds her pink backpack, with a look of disdain on her face.

"A commoner with an ugly, vintage bookbag, how lovely," The blonde purrs sarcastically.

"Hey, give that back!" Marinette yells at the blonde, but the girl only cackles at this. It turns into a tug of war, Marinette tries to pull her bookbag by the blonde's strong grip, though, it becomes difficult when the other delinquent girls aid the blonde to prevent that.

"Chloe, let the twintails girl bookbag go," Someone orders suddenly, which makes this Chloe girl let go of Marinette's bookbag. Marinette sighs in relief, then gapes at the boy for his attractiveness, and then sweat drops at how the delinquent girls fawn over him like he's a movie star. She knows now is a good time to make her escape, but something stops her from walking away. The boy's eyes; his green eyes captivates her to stay put, even though she can tell behind his eyes screams danger. He gently dismisses the girls, they oblique his wishes surprisingly, but Chloe stays put defiantly. Chloe points at Marinette like a five-year-old, whining about the unfairness for ruining her fun, while the bad boy only lifts his eyebrows to indicate that he's listening.

Then abruptly, Chloe stops ranting when he's in her personal space, and then whispers something in her ear which makes the blonde freeze in devastation. As he pulls away, his face holds a deathly serious look, almost as if he's daring her to think he's kidding. But then, his face morphs into indifferent once again, and his eyes almost has a hidden sense of regret. Chloe huffs and glares at Marinette before she walks away into the column building.

Once Chloe disappears from sight, Marinette bounces in the balls of her feet nervously, taking an eager interest of the bad boy. He has a leather jacket on, with a toothpick against his smirk mouth, and his golden blonde hair is slightly spiky. He leans his body against the fence, amusement in those pretty pools, and his smirk widens when she blushes.

"Thank you for that, the help, I mean," Marinette whispers as she tries to avoid this feeling to run away.

"No problem. I take pride to save a damsel in distress from a bunch of catty girls," He replies coolly.

"I could have handled it on my own, but thanks for your assistance," She comments, not wanting for him to perceive her as weak.

"Sure you would've, Princess, I'm sure you would have tango yourself out of that cat fight somehow." He laughs in mirth while she glares at him.

"I wouldn't have been in this mess in the first place, if they have left me alone, you people always seem to want to pick a fight," Marinette murmurs to herself in annoyance.

"Sorry, it's just so entertaining to tease the goody-two-shoes, it helps us loosen up," He puts his hand behind his neck, "By bullying them, you mean," Marinette interjects as the bad boy grimaces.

"Bullying is not something I do, I just tease and joke around with the free butterflies, but I will admit what Chloe did to you was way out of proportion. We may have bad reputations, but most of us are all claws and no bite, just the poor little rich kids who want their parents attention." He confesses, which tugs at Marinette's heartstrings.

"I'm sorry, that's gotta suck for you, but always remember that you matter and it's their loss if they don't see that." Marinette says sincerely, which makes the bad boy widens his eyes at her and his intangible mask cracking slightly.

"It's cool, I'm used to it by now, but thank you…" He pauses and then opens his mouth again "by the way, what's your name lovely?" He asks as his face is now a second skin to the fence.

"It's Marinette Dupain-Cheng," She answers while trying not to blush. He tilts his head, then purrs her name at the tip his tongue, which doesn't help cool her blush at all.

"How about you?" Marinette asks eagerly, hating how her voice cracks. He beckons her to come closer, she hesitantly does, and now both their faces touch the fence. She notices he no longer has the toothpick in his mouth, also his luscious lips is pressing against the corner of her mouth in a teasing manner, and all too quickly he pulls away with a devious grin.

"If you come to this location at night secretly, also being available to recognize me behind a mask, I will reward you the privilege of my name and a kiss I'm sure you desire…" He all but purrs out, which makes her go weak in the knees, even though she's sitting indian style.

Marinette knows what she's about to agree to is dangerous. For goodness sake, under the bad boy exterior, she still doesn't know what criminal charges he has done to be in a reform school. However, something with the kiss he has peck on her mouth, is making her feel feverishly awake with desires. She doesn't know if it's because that she has never really been kiss before or has always follow the rules? Whatever it is, she wants to pursue it and Marinette Dupain-Cheng never backs away from a challenge.

"Alright, I'm in, so where to…?"


End file.
